Storage media in the form of audio CDs (compact disks), on which audio data is stored, are conventional. Furthermore, playback devices in the form of audio CD players are conventional, each of which include a drive for playing audio CDs and an optical read head for reading audio data recorded on an audio CD inserted into the drive.